The present disclosure relates to a tape cassette that contains a tape that is a printing medium.
A tape cassette is known that contains a tape that is a printing medium. A tape cassette includes a tape area in a cassette case. A tape roll that is a wound tape that is the printing medium is contained in the tape area. The tape may be pulled off of the tape roll and may be fed along a feed path. A guide portion is provided on the feed path regardless of the amount of tape of the tape roll. The guide portion is in contact with the tape. A plurality of walls are provided between the tape roll and the guide portion. The plurality of walls shape the feed path for the tape.